Where are you, sister?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Blossom's been kidnapped! And Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor are the only one who can save her! Witness heart thumpers, split-ups, and the true meaning of sisterly love.  Yeah, I'm a sap.
1. Abducting pink

Where are you, sister? 1

Author Note: Well, how-day! I came up with another fanfic, (I never keep you waiting long,) so hope ya'll like! Now, here's the disclaimer!

Professor: Hello, people out there who own commuters and cellular devices and can read.

Me: So, let's hear the disclaimer!

Professor: Pooffoop1 does not have ownership of The Powerpuff Girls or myself. All related characters, actions, and logos were founded and brought to life by Craig McCracken and the studios. Since it has been allowed, Pooffoop1 has created this story for your entertainment and to feed the hunger of a great story and your reviews. (Smiles proudly.)

Me: You know, Pooffoop1 doesn't own Powerpuff Girls would have worked.

Professor: Oops. I did it again.

Me: Enjoy!

"What's this?" Bubbles said, pulling out a long, rusty pole. Bubbles and her sisters were rummaging through the basement. "It looks like an old metal latter stand," Blossom said. "How is going?" their father, Professor, asked, coming down the steps. "The only thing we found interesting is a old red ball, rope, and this metal pole," Buttercup told him, looking at the small pile. "I have an idea," he declared. He took a cloth, wetted it, then cleaned the ball and pole. Next, he made two holes, close, and tied the rope in the ball. With the other end of the rope, he wrapped it around the pole tightly. He used a box and concrete as a stand around the pole, then took it outside. "Wah-la! A tetherball!" he announced.

"Oh, cool! Thank you, Professor!" Buttercup said, rushing to it. "Yes, Professor. Thank you," Blossom agreed. "Thank you, daddy," Bubbles said, hugging his neck. Professor hugged her back. His daughters were so wonderful, and he and Bubbles had an unbreakable bond. "Yo, Bubble-gum! Come on!" Buttercup yelled, impatient. Bubbles kissed Professor, then joined her sisters. "Come on, Professor! You can be on my team!" Bubbles called. "Oh, no. I'm too old and withered. I'll just watch," he replied, sitting in a lawn chair. The girls started to play.

"Ow!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup had just hit the ball a little too hard, and she fell onto the concrete. "Sorry," Buttercup said, blushing. "Okay, who wants some fruit and fruit dip?" Professor asked. "Me!" the trio yelled. "Okay. I'll be right back, and you girls take a break," Professor said, going inside.

Professor set the snack on a big tray, then decided to join them in a couple of rounds. He changed into shorts and t-shirt, and just as he walked out of his room. But then, he smelled a horrible smell. He covered his nose and headed to the source. He saw a smocking ball in his lab, and he pondered a bit before it blew up. Purple gas filled the air, and the last thing Professor fainted was a big shadow over him.

"When is he coming back? I'm hungry," Buttercup said. He had been gone for an hour, and they were worried. "I'm going to check," Bubbles said, flying in. She screamed at the sight. Her sisters flew behind her and gasped. Professor was bloody and un-conscience on the floor.

They were baffled until they all felt a sharp zapping behind them, and they got un-conscience. When Professor opened his eyes, he had one feeling: Anger. He was tied up on the floor of his home, and his children where tied together near him, K. O. He scooted to them and nudged with his hip. Bubbles moaned, then opened her eyes. "Professor?" she whispered. "Sh. We need to check on your sisters," Professor whispered. Bubbles nudged Blossom with her head. Blossom woke up, and they woke up Buttercup. "What's going on, Professor?" Blossom whispered, trying to hide her fear.

Blossom's P. O. V

I was scared, but I tried to not show it. As the leader of The Powerpuff Girls, I need to maintain my professional image. Buttercup is way to bold, so I need to keep her at stable level. And Bubbles is timid in surprise attacks, so I need to keep calm to keep her calm and ready to face danger. You know, my sisters wouldn't be much without me. And Professor really sees me as the responsible child and the most mature. He calls us girls, but he usually looks at me. Professor and Buttercup aren't very close, but they love each other deeply, considering he made us and she protects her family. And Professor and Bubbles have a special bond. Now, I will never be able to live up to that kind of bond, but Professor and I can talk and love. Besides, he knows I will always take care of him.

But anyway, I was scared. I asked what's going on, and Professor said, "I don't know. But I know we will get out of this and I'll take care of you." He looked at Bubbles as he said the 'take care of us' part. Good. Bubbles and Buttercup may not be ready, but I can take care of myself. "First we need to see who are attacker is," I said softly. That's when a shadow loomed over us. He looked at Professor, (I think. I couldn't see his face or any body, he looked all black,) then punched him with a pitch-black un-detailed hand. Bubbles screamed, Buttercup growled, and I just glared at the guy. The man then looked at each of us for a long time. He seemed to keep looking at me. I felt a chill travel down my spine, but I remained calm. Bubbles whimpered and pressed against me. Buttercup was angry, but didn't move. Finally, the man did something that made me show my fear.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed a button on the wall with a foot. I was slid free, into his grasp. I screamed as the rope tightened around my sisters. This guy held me into his chest and started to run, clutching me. I struggled and screamed. I had to get away. But then, he stuck a needle into my arm. I felt weak and dizzy. I saw Professor sitting up, Bubbles' wide-eyes, and Buttercup hissing before I knocked out.

Professor's P. O. V

I needed to keep my girls safe. Some dark figure came in, then looked at me, though I couldn't see anything but the outline and then black. He then slammed his fist into my stomach. I toppled into a heap and knocked out.

When I sat up, I gasped. The figure was clutching Blossom, who was knocked out. I saw Bubbles frozen in fear, and Buttercup hissing. The figure ran out the door and locked it after he set a bomb. I was really angry now. I squirmed and struggled, but I couldn't break free. Finally, I turned to my other children. "Bubbles, lazar my chains," I said. She did, and I was free. I quickly untied them, then scooped them up. I, without a second to spare, ran out the door into the yard. Just in time. My lab blew up, and I covered the other two. I felt glass in my back, but ignored it as I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup.

Bubbles was wide-eyed and shaking, and Buttercup was angry. "Are you okay, girls?" I said, scared for their well being. "I'm fine," Buttercup growled. Bubbles nodded her head, then burst into a loud wail. "That mean, nasty, creepy, dark man kid napped Blossom!" she cried. She hated to be away from family for long. "Don't worry, kid. We're going to go find her and beat the guys brains out," Buttercup assured her. She could be care-free, stubborn, and rude sometimes, but she was really a great kid and sister. "Yeah!" Bubbles agreed. Buttercup sure did her some interesting things.

Buttercup's P. O. V

I. Was. ANGRY! How dare some creepy dude steal my sister! I was going to do such illegal things to the guy when I found him. I knew Bubbles felt the same. You know, Blossom and I argue sometimes, but I really do love her. You know, it's a sister thing. Professor was really worried as well, so I was ready to go save my sister.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I couldn't believe somebody stole Blossom for no reason. I was stressed and crying, but I was more than ready to go beat his brains out with Buttercup. Ah, Buttercup. I least I still had her. I knew Blossom was smart, so she would probably figure it out. But I decided we needed to help. After all, we need her. Professor was concerned as well, so he said, "Alright, kids. Let's go save your sister." Buttercup locked arms with me, and I held Professor's hand. And so our great journey began.

Author Note: I shall update VERY soon, so tell me whatcha' think. :).

Professor: But do not fear. This is not yet the conclusion of this story in which she has given birth to. In the near future, you will see another fine chapter full of adventure and the ever changing point of views. Therefor...

Me: Professor!


	2. Fear and love

Where are you, sister? 2

Author Note: Hello, hello, and hello again! Welcome back to this a fine story! Here is today's disclaimer!

Bubbles: Hi!

Me: So, let's here it!

Bubbles: Wait, girl. I need to say something. When I cuddle with Buttercup, I'm NOT GAY. If you have a sister, you know that bond. If you don't, it's a big deal.

Me: Feel better?

Bubbles: Yep! Pooffoop1 doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls! (Smiles.)

Bubbles and Me: Enjoy!

Nobody's P. O. V

Puddles rippled as the three walked into the sidewalk. Professor picked up Buttercup and set her on his shoulders. She grunted. But after the kidnaping of her sis, she was tired. Not that she would ever show it to Bubbles or Professor. Professor picked up Bubbles and tucked her in his chest. She, unlike Buttercup, buried in deeper and smiled.

As night fell, Bubbles was even more tired. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open and hold onto Professor's shirt. Buttercup looked at her watch. It was 11:53pm. She looked at her remaining sister.

Buttercup's P. O. V

It was getting really late. I would not normally be so tired, but after today, I was ready to sleep. I looked Bubbles. She was extremely tired, and wanted to go to bed. I could understand. It was way past her bedtime. She had been hanging onto Professor, but now she let go and flew slowly to me. "Buttercup?" she whispered. "Yeah, Bubbles?" I said, trying to seem awake. She wrapped her arms softly around me and buried her head in my chest. "Buttercup, we have to find Blossom," she told me. I flew off Professor's shoulders so she could hold on and I could hold her. Poor thing.

Bubbles' P. O. V

I was so tired. I flew to Buttercup and buried my head into her green dress. She was the only sister I had left, and I never wanted to let go. She held me firmly as she flew. "Professor," she said. I knew he looked at me, then I felt his arms around us both. I heard a bell, then a few moments later, felt the soft cloth of a bed. We were in a hotel, and I was in a cream bed. I, with all my strength crawled under the blankets. Buttercup was beside me, so I fell asleep.

Professor's P. O. V

My girls were both very tired, and I was the same. I really missed Blossom, so I decided to build up my strength for the following day. I had stopped at a hotel and took off my shoes. Buttercup laid Bubbles in a queen sized bed and crawled beside her. My girls were now fast asleep. I got in the other bed and closed my eyes. I just wanted my girls to be safe, healthy, happy, and together.

Author Note: Now that they're asleep, let's check in with Blossom and her abductor.

Nobody's P. O. V

Blossom was shaking with fear. She sat in the car the figure had, pressing herself in the far right side, scared and upset. Tears slid down her face and she sat alone. A cold chill surrounded her as she was driven far from home. The figure was silent as he drove. She hugged her knees and looked at the inky darkness. The city lights and cars faded into the country.

Blossom's P. O. V

I was a silent type of hysterical. I was shaking and crying without and sound and this coldness was all around me. I felt sick and a bit dizzy as we drove on. I thought back to my family

Professor, if he saw me right now, would push the figure away and sooth me with some good words and take me home. Bubbles would be like me, crying and shaking. But she would not hesitate to get sick and try and get away. Buttercup would be beating this guys brains out. But I felt weak and thought if I opened my mouth I would be sick and faint. No matter what, I couldn't go to sleep or faint. I was a goner if I did.

When we stopped, I pressed myself into the seat even father. The opposite door opened, and my face drained of color. The figure beckoned me, and I decided to not deny. I was sure he had a gun. I went out to see a HUGE, creepy house. I went behind a bush, made sure he wasn't aiming a gun, and got sick.

Author Note: Poor Blossom! What will happen next?


	3. Crazy

Where are you, sister? 3

Nobody's P. O. V

When Blossom was done being sick, she wiped her face with a leaf and dragged herself to the abductor. He gripped her arm, and it was all she could do to not scream and run.

But she was weak and dizzy, so she, on shaking knees, went along as the figure dragged her to the door. She imagined all types of horrible things: Chainsaws, skeletons, blood... The figure opened the door and Blossom gulped. She would never forget what she saw in that room.

Blossom's P. O. V

I couldn't believe it. I simply couldn't believe it. It looked like a normal, cozy, friendly house! (Gasp!) It was all warm and cozy and brightly colored and very well displayed. If that guy wasn't cutting off my blood flow and I wasn't kidnaped, it might have been nice.

He closed the door without a sound and rushed into the house, gripping me so tight, my arm was blue. I guess I was supposed to rush with him, but he went so fast, I was dragged across the ground. We went into a closet and he locked us in. I felt sick again, but he wrapped tape around my mouth and tied my arms behind my back and my legs together. He then put me in a big box and shut the lid.

I didn't sleep at all. After a long, long time, the lid opened and the figure picked me up and laid me on the floor. He then untied my legs and arms. I was frozen with fear by now, and I was scared to death on what he was going to do. I thought to my family and what they would do.

Professor would be fighting, and Buttercup would have been long gone. Bubbles would be praying that this meant she was free, but I knew better. I was so right. But he did something that took me my surprise. He stood me up, then took my bow, flattened it, adjusted it, then stuck out, flat, on my head. He wrote on a little card, put it in my hand, then put me in a wrapped box.

He stuck a needle in my arm, and I got knocked out just as he ripped off my tape.

When I woke up, I heard talking. A guys voice said, "Honey, I got you something great." "O...what is it?" a lady asked. "It's a surprise. Here it is!" the man said. I felt the box move around me. Just then, the lid opened. A lady screamed in joy.

"Oh my goodness! You...you...you got me a daughter!" she cried. She had blonde hair to her butt , blue eyes, and was young and spunky. Now that I've given you a brief description, let's get on with it.

_Daughter?_ _I'm Professor's daughter! And what does she mean 'Got me a daughter?' _These thoughts swirled in my mind as the lady squealed and bounced. "Rick, thank you!" she screamed, hugging the figure. He grabbed his head and pulled. Turns out, it was a _mask. _His entire blackness was a _suit. _

My attacker was a guy named Rick, I learned. He had a sharp brunette mustache, matching wavy hair, green eyes, and was buff. None the less, I was confused and scared and my eyes felt wide. "Hello, honey," the lady said, picking me up. "I'm glad you like it, Lily," Rick said. Lily, huh? It's not menacing to you all, but that is a name that will haunt me forever.

"Wow, she looks so different," Lily said, looking at me over. "She's a very special little girl," Rick told her. He held out a paper that said at the top in bold letters: **Bio of a daughter. **Long story short, it was telling her that I had super-powers, I was good, I was smart, and that I was created, not born.

After reading it, Lily hugged me tight, and I moaned quietly. This was so weird. "Show what you can do! Show me!" she begged me, clutching me. I was pondering this when she yelled, "Oh my gosh! What's your name?" (Her voice was so...so filled with tropical, with 'like' and ye-_ah_')

She might have meant me to float, but when she asked my name, she let go of me and I fell onto the floor. "Oops," she cried, picking me up quickly and sitting me on the couch beside her. She leaned back on the opposite armrest and said, "Well?" "Uh...uh..." I muttered. I was terrified.

"Spit it out!" Rick said, annoyed. "Blossom," I said finally. "Blossom? That's a stupid name," Lily said. I was to scared to object. "I'm going to call you Pinky," she decided. _Pinky?_ _That's _a stupid name, my friends. I was sweating and shaky, so I kept my mouth sealed.

"Show me what you can do! Show me what you can do!" Lily squealed, bouncing. "Uh..." I said, confused. "Your powers, dumbo," Rick hissed so low, only I could hear it. I breathed in, then flew up. I swear, Lily must have jumped 7 feet in the air. "Show me more!" she said, sparkles in her eyes.

I considered making a break for it, but decided to just show her what I could do, considering Rick probably had a gun. When I was done, Lily said, "That was cool, but what's the point of powers? I want a normal girl, not a freak! She looks so...stupid and weird." She turned to Rick, her face red and tears in her eyes.

"You got me a trashy daughter! I don't want a trashy daughter!" she screamed, throwing a huge fit, throwing pillows, screaming, and banging her fists on the floor. "Now, now, honey. I'll fix her," Rick assured, grabbing me and rushing me off.

You won't believe this, but he had a lab like the Professor. He stood me on a counter and started to invent something. He knew I wasn't going to go anywhere, and he was right. I was just as terrified as a normal girl, or rather, just like Bubbles.

After about an hour, Rick turned to me and slammed a wide glass sphere with a top but no bottom over me. A small hole was on the side, and a ray was pointed at me. Rick put a top on, then pressed a button.

I felt the sharpest stinging from my side that I ever imagined. I was blinded by the pain, and I heard laughing that was cold. I felt my energy leaving and my body burning and tightening as I screamed. But my screams were silent from all the pain, and my mouth was formed into a thin line. When the pain was over, my entire world was dark.


	4. Split up Puff

Where are you, sister? 4

Nobody's P. O. V

The two puffs and Professor wasted no time at all getting back on the road. As they stood/ floated in front of the hotel, Professor said, "We need to thing of where to look for her." "Yeah. It would probably far from here," Buttercup agreed. "Maybe we could search each town, nook, and cranny," Bubbles suggested. "We need to start North," Professor said, picking up his kids.

"No, no, no. We will carry _you_," Buttercup said, going under him and holding his stomach. Bubbles took him under the arm, but they all toppled over. "It's easier with Blossom." Buttercup said, standing. Bubbles sniffed in reminder. "Come on. You hold his chest, and I'll get the legs," Buttercup said. They flew like that, but it was awkward and harder without Blossom.

Meanwhile, Blossom was coming to. Rick stood back as she rose. "Huh?" she groaned, looking up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Rick, your father," he said, giving her a warm smile. (?) "Oh. Man, I feel funny," she said. "Well, you just woke up. Your probably just drowsy," he said, "Pinky." "Pinky?" she said. "Your name, dear. Maybe your mother can take your temperature," he said.

He had taken away her powers, gave her false memories of growing up at that house, and made her look normal. (Stick out hands, feet, nose, ears, etc.) Blossom, er, Pinky walked beside Rick into the living room, where Lily was depressed. He whispered what he had done into her ear, and she squealed in joy, but then knelt to her 'daughter.'

"Pinky, let me feel your forehead," she said, putting a hand on her forehead. "You feel fine. Maybe breakfast will help," Lily said, tickling Pinky. She giggled, remembering false things. She wasn't scared. As she ate, Rick and Lily fixed up a totally pink room. Pinky was very happy.

Meanwhile, the three were looking everywhere for Blossom. "Blossom! Blossom! Oh, Blossom!" they yelled, searching all of everywhere. By the days end, they were popped. "We can't stop," Buttercup puffed. "Yeah," Bubbles agreed. Professor, sweaty, ran off with them.

For many days they searched. Pinky chilled at home, playing and loving Rick and Lily, doing silly things to make them smile, such as dressing up in jewelry and high-heels that were huge. Buttercup, after 3 weeks, yelled in anger.

"We're never going to find her! That man has her and she's a goner!" she yelled, throwing a trash-can. "We will, honey. We all need to rest, though," Professor soothed. "No! We aren't going to find her, and we have to go home!" Buttercup denied. "But honey, she needs us," Professor begged. "We're going to die looking for her non-stop! I'm going home!" Buttercup screamed, throwing a box at him.

She flew away in the rain, then turned. "Come on, Bubbles! Lets go!" she said. "Buttercup, we can't give up! Blossom's our sister!" Bubbles begged. "Face it, Bubbles! It's raining, we're tired, and even if we _did _find her she would be dead already!" Buttercup spat. "D-d-_dead?" _Bubbles squeaked. "She's a goner, Bubbles. We can't save her now," Buttercup said.

Bubbles stared at Buttercup for a moment, then burst into a loud wail. "You're right, Buttercup! She's dead, all because.." she sobbed. Buttercup expected her to say 'we,' but she wailed, "I didn't save her! I should look after you two but I didn't!" "Bubbles, we look after each other. I take blame as well," Buttercup reminded. "She's dead and it's all my fault!" Bubbles screamed, bolting away in tears.

Professor and Buttercup stared at the fading blue streak, and Buttercup began to sniff. "Honey, don't cry," Professor said, though tears were in his eyes. Buttercup floated into his arms and cried with him. They two, exhausted from it all, fell asleep together on the concrete.

As they did that, Bubbles was crying like crazy as she bolted far, far away. She didn't care where she was going as long as she was far away from those two. She landed in a dark and gloomy and wet woods. She ran into a cave, fell to her knees, and cried her eyes out. She sobbed, "All my fault!"

She finally cried herself out. She fell asleep, whispering, "All my fault..."

When she awoke the next morning, she was shivering and chilled to the bone. She was sick from the cold and rain, and needed to find care. Fast. She was so weak, it was all she could do to walk slowly to the nearest house. She collapsed on the doormat, her hand swiping the door bell.

And who opened the door was none other than Pinky.


	5. Friends

Where are you, sister? 5

"Mom!" Pinky yelled, dashing inside. Bubbles closed her eyes just as Lily gasped at her. When she woke up, she was laying on a soft couch. "Hey, are you okay?" Lily asked. Bubbles blinked, then said, "Oh, what? Who are you?" "I'm Lily. You're really sick, aren't you dear?" Lily said. "Yes, ma'am. I have to get home," Bubbles said. "No, dearest. Stay here and heal," Rick said, resting a hand on her own.

_He looks familiar... _she thought. But her eyes shut before she could think any more. For many days she rested and healed. Due to her X, she was healing faster than any average kid. After 4 days, she was up and moving around. By 2 weeks, she was healed and cured. But she was still very tired. It would take a least a month for her to be able to fly and it would take 2 months for her to be back to normal.

Lily and Rick insisted her staying, and she thought, _Well, Professor and Buttercup can't want me anymore. I guess I'll stay if they really want it. _She staying she did. Pinky was delighted to have a playmate. One very nice day, Bubbles was feeling very alive, so Pinky packed a picnic and the two went to the park.

"I'd like to be your friend," Pinky said to Bubbles. "Really? Okay!" Bubbles said, delighted. As they ate, Bubbles really took a good look at Pinky. Something was familiar about her... "Bubbles? Are you okay?" Pinky asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah," Bubbles said, shaking her head. It was probably just her imagination.

Bubbles wasn't alone on feeling this. Pinky thought there was something familiar about her new pal, but she couldn't remember anything. There was a dark hole when she tried to remember inside her.

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Professor were at home, sad and teary. They agreed they had to go home, even though they hated being without Blossom and Bubbles. Professor ached the most about Bubbles, and Buttercup ached for Blossom.

After 2 months, Bubbles was all healed. She mustered enough courage to show the other three, and when she flew, they gasped. "Honey," Lily whispered to Rick, "I want her as a daughter. But no powers, okay?" "Yes, dear," Rick said.

That night, Pinky and Bubbles were asleep on the couch together when Rick grabbed Bubbles. She tried to scream, but he put a hand over her mouth. He slammed the same glass that turned Blossom into Pinky, and he was about to press the button when a voice said, "_Dad?" _


	6. Truth

Where are you, sister? 6

Rick whirled around to see Pinky at the doorway, awake from not having the warmth of her friend on top of her. "Uh, hi, Pinky. What are you doing..." Rick said, trying to hide Bubbles. "What are you doing with Bubbles?" Pinky demanded. Bubbles threw off the glass and bolted to Pinky and hid behind her.

"Making you a sister out of her. I was just going to make her look and be like you," Rick said. Bubbles and Pinky looked at each other, they're eyes meeting and doing all their talk for them. All of a sudden, seeing Pinky's pink eyes made all the pieces come to together in Bubbles' mind.

"_Blossom_?" Bubbles gasped. Upon hearing that name, seeing Bubbles' eyes, and seeing the machine, it all came back to Pinky. She gasped, then said, "Bubbles?" She turned to Rick and said, "You didn't need to make her into my sister. She already _is_ my sister. And you're _dead_."

She tried to fly toward him, but she fell down the steps onto the floor. "Fool! I've got your X and now it's all MINE!" Rick said, flying up. Pinky and Bubbles gasped, then he punched Pinky in the mouth. She went sprawling onto the ground, and he kicked her stomach and threw her into the wall.

He then spanked her and spun her around then let go to send her into a counter. Pinky was now bloody and weak. Bubbles came to her senses when he pinned her down. "HEY!" she screamed. Rick whirled to her, and she yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!"

Bubbles bolted into his stomach, getting him off Blossom. She then stood him up, stomped down on his foot, then rammed into his chin. She punched him lightning fast and kicked him places that should never be kicked. Finally, he fell.

But thanks to the X, he got up and started to attack her. Pinky was so weak and tired, she couldn't help her. She then got an idea. She inched to the phone and picked up the receiver.

About 4 hours away, the phone rang at the house of Professor and Buttercup. Buttercup answered, wiping a tear. "Buttercup," Pinky said, "this is Blossom. I'm at..." Buttercup listened to the address, then her jaw dropped. "Bubbles is getting hurt badly and so am I. Help!" Pinky screamed and Rick noticed.

Buttercup slammed the phone down and turned to Professor. "Blossom and Bubbles are in trouble! Lets go!" Buttercup cried, picking him up and bolting to her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles were now laying on the floor, bloody and un-conscience. Rick was about to finish them off when the door destroyed. "HEY! NOBODY TOUCHES _MY_ SISTERS!" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs.

Buttercup let it all out. When she was done, Rick was barely alive. She tossed him to the police who had come, and then she flew and knelt to her sisters. "Blossom, Bubbles! Speak to me!" she cried, shaking them both. They didn't move. "OH, PLEASE NO! BLOSSOM, BUBBLES! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! TOWNSVILLE NEEDS YOU! GIRLS, DON'T GO!" she screamed.

Blossom and Bubbles were not moving, and Buttercup wailed at the top of her lungs. "Girls," she whispered, "I love you." Professor was depressed, slumped and crying in a corner as Buttercup's tears fell on the two. "Love, love, love. Love, love, love. Girls, you mean the world to me. Don't go, don't go, don't go. I need you, and I need your smiles. Please take your love and put it into to me," she sang softly, "please, oh, please, don't go."

Buttercup hugged her sisters and cried onto her colorless and lifeless sisters. All of a sudden, the color came back to Bubbles and Pinky. "Buttercup?" they moaned. "GIRLS!" Buttercup yelled. She screamed like a crazy person, then rushed them to a doctor.

After about a day, Pinky had her X back and they were both home. Rick was in jail now, but there was still one problem. Pinky, now back to Blossom, didn't look like a normal Powerpuff. It would be hard for everyone to get used to this, and Professor couldn't fix her.

"Dang," Blossom sighed. "Hey, at least we're together," Bubbles said. "Forever," Buttercup added. The trio hugged tightly, and with their love so strong, Blossom went back to normal. (I told you, I'm a sap!)

The three cheered, then hugged Professor. Things were back to normal again.


	7. Lesson in love

Where are you, sister? 7

"What's this?" Bubbles asked. The girls were cleaning out the attic. "A very old, dirty, and smelly mattress," Buttercup said, covering her nose. Bubbles pushed it away. "How's it going?" Professor asked, coming up with fruit and fruit dip. (By the way guys, you've got try it!)

"All we found interesting was all this cloth, a quilt, and a box of needles and threads," Buttercup said, pointing. "I know what we can do with it, too," Blossom said, buried in the heap of clothes. Her arm emerged from the pile, grabbed the box of needles and thread, and she said, "Help me up!"

Once she was up, she taught Bubbles and Buttercup how to sew. With that cloth they made new clothes, a new sheet for their bed, lab coats for Professor, new pillow cases, Bubbles sewed up Octi, and they made softer booster seats. (You know, that they sit at at the table.)

"Nice thinking, Blossom," Professor said, hugging her. He had become a bit closer with Blossom and Buttercup. "Yeah, but these two did a great job sewing," Blossom said, trying to give her sisters credit.

Blossom's P. O. V

You know the old saying 'You learn something new every day?' Well, I had learned something. I need my sisters as much as they need me. I couldn't handle being in the face of danger without them, and if they hadn't been there, I would have still been there, alive or dead.

I called Buttercup reckless. Well, at times she is. But her love for us is STRONG, and no matter how much she denies it, she loves us, can't stand to be without Bubbles and I, and her toughness is handy. And Bubbles may be sweet and cute, but she can really pack a punch if you cross her line. And she's not to scared unless we're by her side. If we are, she'll fight.

So, I'm not ready to be on my own. But I'm young, and I have a faithful family. And really, that's all need. A dad who loves me, a awesome team, and Bubbles and Buttercup by my side.

Author Note: Yeah , that was a sappy ending. Reviewing will help me come up with not-so-sappy endings, though! Peace out, yo! :) :) :)


End file.
